Beetlemania
"Beetlemania" is the second segment of the third episode of Yin Yang Yo! }} Synopsis After Yin embarrasses Yang by defeating their enemies with kind words, he decides not to talk to her. At the local Harvest Fair, he sees a cute girl who’s not interested in him. Hoping to impress her, he claims he’s a Woo Foo Knight, and promises to help with a beetle problem on her family’s farm. The beetle problem turns out to be a giant mechanical bug, which is harder for Yang to defeat than he realised. Will he be able to admit he needs Yin's help before it’s too late? Plot Having been sent by Master Yo to find the ‘Knife and Fork of Infinite Devourness’, Yin and Yang find themselves at odds with a giant trollgre. Yang is embarrassed Yin’s attempts to talk with the troll, however it soon becomes clear that the Trollgre is a reasonable fellow, and accepts Yin’s apology for trespassing on his mountain. He hands her the Knife and Fork, and Yin and Yang head on their way. Once back at the Dojo, Yang is annoyed with Yin, feeling embarrassed because in his mind, warriors do not apologise. Because of this, he does not pay attention to Master Yo’s lesson about the elements working together. Master Yo explains this is the lesson they are to learn at the local Harvest Fair, whilst he defends his title at the pie eating contest. As they leave, Yang states that while Yin is embarrassing him, he will pretend not to know her. Kraggler appears at the fair, and he and Master Yo get set to battle once more, this time on the field of pie. Yin and Yang head off on their own ways, Yang still pretending he does not know her. As he explores the fair, Yang comes across a cute girl named Lina. As he tries to introduce himself, Lina rejects him immediately, but Yang, determined, tries to impress her by slicing her loaf of bread. After being accused of being a professional food processor, Yang claims to be a highly trained Woo Foo warrior. Lina mentions that they have a big beetle problem on their farm, and Yang, still hoping to impress her, offers to help, ‘all by himself’. Yin shows up, and Yang, still angry, tells Lina she’s just a Woo Foo groupie. Meanwhile, Yo and Kraggler are staring each other off, waiting for the contest to begin. At Lina’s farm, Yang introduces himself to Lina’s father, only to embarrass himself by stating he was attracted to Lina. Soon the bug appears, and it is revealed that the ‘big bug problem’ is merely one, big, steel bug. Yang attempts to defeat it, as elsewhere Yin is realising that without Yang, it is hard for her to have fun at the fair. At the top of the ferris wheel, she sees Yang over at Lina’s farm, and heads over to see what’s happening. As she arrives, she discovers Yang getting beaten, but chooses to play along as a Woo Foo groupie until Yang tells the truth. Yang , with no other option, tells Lina the truth, and Yin helps him to defeat the giant bug. Using what Master Yo taught them about the elements working together, Yin covers the beetle with water, causing it to rust, and calls the Trollgre from earlier to come help. With the beetle defeated and Yang’s lies revealed, Yin and Lina walk off together, having become friends. As the day ends, Lina heads home, and Master Yo wins the pie-eating contest; by using the Knife and Fork of Infinite Devourness to cheat. Antagonist * The antagonist in this episode is the Giant Mechanical Beetle. This is the first episode not to feature a recurring villain as the antagonist. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * None Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * Knife and Fork of Infinite Devourness, which Master Yo uses to cheat at the annual pie eating contest. Continuity * This along with Yin Yang Yuck are the only episodes to air in 2005, because they are the pilots. * This episode is also the first to show Lina’s Father. Trivia * The title of this episode refers to Beatlemania, a fanatical obsession with the popular rock group The Beatles. Quotes * "This right here is why Woo Foo are the laughing stock of our entire town." '' – Lina, unimpressed with Yang’s ‘heroics’. '' * "Yes. I lied to impress a girl. I’m the first guy ever to do that." '' – Yang reveals an unfortunate truth. '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1